1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insect terminators and more particularly pertains to a new insect terminating pet dish for providing a pet food/water dish that would be resistant to insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insect terminators is known in the prior art. More specifically, insect terminators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,732,503; 4,949,500; 4,827,874; 4,165,577; 4,144,668; and Des. 342,352.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new insect terminating pet dish. The inventive device includes a base assembly including a bowl-shaped base member being adapted to rest upon a ground; and also includes a bowl member being fastened with a fastener upon the bowl-shaped base member; and further includes an insect terminating assembly being attached to the bowl-shaped base member.
In these respects, the insect terminating pet dish according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pet food/water dish that would be resistant to insects.